Candy Crush Earth Saga
Welcome to Candy Crush Earth Saga! Here, every episode has at least one new feature! I have got loads of ideas on paper (for about 220 episodes). This game will be less pay-to-win than the original candy crush. Also, new level types are introduced every 100-300 levels, so the game would be interesting.. Dreamworld is present in the game, unlocked at Level 150. I will only be doing Dreamworld later, not now. Sodaworld, containing Soda saga type levels, might be added. (Idea from CCJS) If so, all the level types which are Soda-related will be transferred to Soda World and the levels in Reality will be redesigned. Coloring Candies are not present in this fanon. Jelly Fish cannot be created. News 23.05.2018 - Main page reform started. Making page neat and beautifying! 22.05.2018 - Episode 3 and 4 blueprints ready! Updates coming within 3 days! 19.05.2018 - Rolly Rocket Released! 18.05.2018 - The first episode Candy Cosmos released! Lives 1 life regenerates every 30 minutes. Maximum of 5 lives. Can be increased to 15 with a charm bought for 99 gold. (Permanent) Level Types Note - Icons might be changed. # Ingredient levels - 'Introduced at Level 16, you must take all the ingredients to the exits. They are common, with 2-4 of them each episode. There are 2 main ingredients - Cherries and Hazelnuts. Few levels have some special ingredients with special properties. # '''Chocolate levels - '''Introduced at Level 61, you must clear all the chocolate. They are common in early episodes but they are extremely rare in high episodes due to the introduction of Blocker-removal Levels. They only occur when new types of Chocolate are introduced. They aren't common due to the fact that chocolate can occur in other level types unlike the Soda Saga. NOTE - Icon to be changed to light brown. # '''Soda levels - '''Introduced at Level 164, it is a very rare level type (unless it is mixed with ingredients levels). Each episode has 0-1 soda levels. # '''Candy Order levels - '''Introduced at Level 181, it is the second most common level type. You must collect all the orders. There can be upto 5 orders in each level, and each order can ask any number of candies. There are about 3-5 of them each episode. # '''Honey levels - '''Introduced at Level 346, you must either remove all the honey (in levels without bears) or remove all the honey with bears (if they contain bears). Similar to chocolate levels, the are common at first at rare later, due to blocker levels. Some blocker levels can have an order of honey bears, and some can have orders of all honey, and others both honey and honey bears. # '''Blocker levels - '''Introduced at Level 481. You must remove all the required blockers to pass (some blockers might not be included, for example if you need to remove all the honey bears but not all the honey, honly honey bears is shown on the objective bar). They are somewhat common, with 1-3 of them per episode. After Level 1531, they are phased out due to introduction of "All" Chocolate and Bubblegum orders in Candy Order Levels (since they can multiply, you must remove all of them and not a specific number). # '''Jam levels - '''Introduced at Level 871. You must spread all the Jam by moving on them. They appear in all later episodes (with very few exceptions), but however are rare, with only 1-3 of them per episode. Bubblegum levels are removed and replaced by blocker levels of same design. Presently, high episodes are planned to have the following level types:- * Moves * Jelly * Ingredients * Timed * Candy Order (including Blocker, "All" and Voice orders) * Soda * Jam '''TABLE OF LEVEL TYPES '(to replace the above, part of neatening) More to come! (E.g. Anti - Order, Mixed, Pattern, Fizz etc) NOTES ABOUT FUTURE INFORMATION * 'Jelly Colour - '''More layers (Blue ----> Black -------> Red ----------> Green for layers). *'Dual Mode Levels You and computer play on the same board. After every move or 2 moves (based on the level), the computer plays one or two times. If the player has the highest score after the moves end and it is above the target score, he wins. This level type is very rare and is only introduced in high episodes. *Anti orders as mixed levels can sometimes have impossible anti-order objective, meaning you need to survive all the moves/timed even if other objectives are completed (As moves levels cannot be mixed in this fanon). Impossible objectives include 1 yellow candy in a 5-color level or Candy Bombs in a level without them or Liquorice Swirls in levels without them or their dispensers or Coconut wheel in a level without it. *Soda icon - Green Boosters DAILY BOOSTER WHEEL |} Currency and Price Uses of Gold # Tickets (from episode 2 onwards) - 1 per friend. (3 or 2 or 1) # Second Daily Booster Wheel Spin - 5 Gold # Charm of Frozen Time - 99 Gold # Charm of Lives (Max. 15 lives) - 99 Gold # Refill Lives - 9 Gold # Infinite Lives - (a) 30 Minutes - 10 Gold (b) 1 Hour - 19 Gold © 2 Hours - 39 Gold (d) 6 Hours - 99 Gold # BOOSTERS BOOSTER PACKS (i) Regular Packs - Offered in Rocket Shop after Rocket Sweet Home # Jackpot (x3 all boosters of wheel except Gold Bars) - 89 GOLD BARS # Mega Jackpot (x3 all boosters not on wheel and on wheel) - 299 GOLD BARS # Lollipop Pack '''(x3 Lollipop, Striped Lollipop, Wrapped Lollipop, Color Bomb Lollipop) - '''99 GOLD BARS # Bomb Diffusing Kit '''(x6 Bomb Cooler, x3 Striped Lollipop,x3 Sweet Teeth) - '''129 GOLD BARS # Hard Level Beater '''(x20 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch) - '''149 GOLD BARS # Chocolate Eater (x3 Sweet Teeth, Bubblegum Troll) - 69 GOLD BARS # Ingredient Clearing Kit '''(x3 Free Switch, x3 Coconut Wheel) - '''33 GOLD BARS # Bombacious Fishes (x6 Colour Bomb, Jelly Fish) - 59 GOLD BARS # Simple Pops (x6 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped+Wrapped) - 79 GOLD BARS # Lucky Times (x3 Lucky Candy, Extra Time, Bomb Coolers) - 69 GOLD BARS # More TBA (ii) Packs offered on failing a non anti-order level (Price) # First Time Failing - +5 Moves (9) # Second Time Failing - +5 Moves, Striped Candy (19) # Third time failing - +15 Moves, Striped + Wrapped (29) # Fourth timed failing - +25 Moves, Striped + Wrapped + CB+ Level Booster Candy (39) # Fifth or higher - +50 Moves, Striped+Wrapped, CB, Level Booster Candy (49) (iii) Packs offered on failing a timed level. - 'Same as above, except +5 moves is replaced by +15 seconds. (Time = 3x moves) '(iv) Packs offered on failing a level due to candy bomb - Bomb Cooler 'instead of +5 Moves. '(v) Packs offered on failing an anti - order level # Anti - Order Refiller (Refills 20% of the orders) - (29) # Remove Moves (-5 Moves) - (9) LEVEL BOOSTER CANDIES OFFERED ON FAILING THE LEVEL |} Sugar Drop Mode Some Levels are marked Sugar Drop. You can play those levels to earn sugar drops (Similar to original game). Once you collect 20, 50, 80, 110, 150 sugar drops, you can get 1,2,2,2,3 rewards respectively. There is equal chance of each reward: Striped+Wrapped, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, Free Switch, Lollipop Hammer, 1 Gold Bar. (More to be added) Level Boards Most levels have 1 board, but few levels can have multiple. The first (and currently only) such level is level 10. Also, nothing but regular candies, extra-time candies (only spawn once every 5 cascades) and ingredients can spawn if there isn't a dispenser for that (e.g. candy bombs will never spawn in a level without candy bomb dispensers). Unless mentioned, all candies spawn only on the top row of the board. If they can spawn elsewhere or cannot spawn in some locations, it is marked in Notes section in episode. Toffee tornadoes can be removed permanently and every move they leave a crack for 1 move. Unless teleporters are present, a candy cannot go through a gap. Only candies can move diagonally. For example in Level 35, after the icing underneath the void in the centre column 2nd row is removed and the marmalade of striped candy is removed, the striped candy won't move underneath the void. Only candies in column 4 and 6 fill column 5 diagonally falling at row 2 into row 3. (Fun fact - The original 5 layer icing of old version was inserted for the striped candy not to fall down. However, a void was better at this purpose) Special Candies and Combos . COMBINATIONS TABLE Note that Lucky Candy does not mix with anything. |} Difficulty Scoring of Points Each Level has a score objective. A certain score gives 1 star, then 2 stars then 3 stars the maximum. In each episode, the person with most stars gets a champion title. The following is how points are scored: |} Candy Colors |} Sugar Crush It occurs when you completed all the objectives of the level including score. There are 3 phases - # All special candies are activated # Using up of extra moves left. # All special candies are activated. Using of extra moves # Moves Levels- Can't occur since you need to play till the end. # Jelly Levels/Chocolate Level/Jam Levels/Honey Levels/Blocker Levels - For each move, 3 jelly fish swim onto the screen, giving 1020 points each. They have a higher chance of eating a blocker or special candies, like mystery candy. # Ingredients Level/Candy Order levels - 1 striped candy is created per move, giving 3000 points. # Timed Level - +5 second candies turn in wrapped candies. # Soda Levels - For each move, one bottle is created. These bottles drink 6 random candies from soda, fill up and them explode like a 5x5 wrapped candy. (Twice, giving 2880 points from explosions and 120 from candies) Episodes All episodes have 15 levels. Each world has 10 episodes (or 150 levels). Here is a link. World 1 World 2 World 3 Category:Fanon Games